Payback
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A month after Your Side occured, Ziva and Tony find themselves facing a new danger. Will they be able to make it out with their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Payback

**Sequel to Your Side **

**Author: Kylie Anderson**

**Please read that one first!**

Chapter 1

Ziva had this odd feeling all day. It was just something she couldn't shake. Ziva sighed at her desk. It had been about a month and a half ago when Ziva was kidnapped for revenge against Gibbs. Ziva knew that it could be the stress of paperwork getting to her. After all, she had been assigned desk duty for quite some time now.

However, there was some linger of doubt in Ziva's mind. She could sense that something was wrong. She sensed it the day she was kidnapped. Tomorrow, Ziva would be allowed back into the field. Gibbs seemed to think it was too soon. Only some of Ziva's physical wounds were healed let alone her mental and emotional wounds. Ziva desperately wanted to get out of the office. So she decided not to tell Gibbs she felt 'odd' for fear that he may keep her on desk duty.

Ziva yawned. It was only noon, but the paperwork was more boring than…well anything. Ziva causally checked her watch hoping time would fly by quicker, but it did not. "So Ziva, anything interesting?" A voice behind her asked.

Ziva jumped up. "What?" Ziva asked yawning.

Tony walked around smiling. "Were you taking a nap Ziva?" Tony asked grinning.

Ziva scowled at him. "You would take a nap too if you had to fill out all this paperwork! It's terrible!" Ziva exclaimed.

"At least you don't have to work in the field. There, it's another jungle. It's always a matter of life and death…" Tony began dramatically.

Tony was cut off by a slap in the head. "If this little monkey doesn't stop fooling around, then he won't able to work in the jungle." Gibbs said shaking his head as he walked by.

"Oh right boss, Ziva here was just going to help me fill out my report." Tony said.

To Tony's surprise, Ziva nodded. "We made an agreement. Once he did this stack of papers for me, I would fill out his report." Ziva said smiling nodding to a large stack of papers.

Tony looked at her palely. "Um…on the other hand, I'm going to do my report now boss." Tony said quickly going to his desk.

Ziva smiled as she shook her head. McGee was quickly typing at his desk when Gibbs dropped another file on her desk and sat back down at his desk. This one was thin. When Ziva opened it, she saw it contained only one sheet of paper. It read:

_Ducky needs to see you today. Preferably now. _

Ziva was glad Gibbs was being discreet, but it wasn't like people weren't going to figure out that she was in the morgue for her "check-up" before she went into the field the next day. Ziva gathered several files and got up. "I have to run these files by Ducky. I think he missed a few pages or something." Ziva said shaking her head as she headed towards the elevator.

McGee stopped typing and Tony looked up at Gibbs. "She isn't missing pages, is she?" Tony asked as more of a statement than a question.

Gibbs didn't answer. McGee and Tony exchanged concerned looks. Ziva had not spoken about the kidnapping since she gave her official statement to NCIS. She had always been rather quite about it. This greatly scared Tony in a way he wouldn't express. Most people who have gone through a traumatic experience and don't talking about because they claim they're fine, normally are not fine. Usually they are more emotional damaged than the normal person who talks about their problems. Tony knew this and he was concerned about Ziva. She had been tortured. She was almost dead. However, Tony hoped that Ziva was just tough and wasn't experiencing any major emotional breaks.

Once Ziva arrived in the morgue, Ducky immediately greeted her. "Hello Ziva, how are you?" Ducky asked.

Ziva gave a fake smile. "Good, you?" Ziva asked.

"Good," Ducky said shortly. "Mr. Palmer is out on lunch break."

Ziva nodded. Ducky motioned for Ziva to sit on a metal slab. Ziva had to jump slightly before she was on the table. "Are you experiencing any pain?" Ducky asked.

Ziva shook her head. "No," Ziva swiftly lied.

"Could you please roll up your pant leg to the point of the gunshot wound?" Ducky asked.

Ziva nodded and slowly rolled up her black dress pants. Ducky put on a pair of latex gloves and examined the wound. "Hmm…it seems to be almost healed. Your doctor said that you needed about a month's rest before going back into the field and then suggested I look at your injuries to make sure everything is in order." Ducky muttered. "Do you feel any pain?"

As Ducky asked that, he applied a light amount of pressure to her gunshot wound. Ziva held in a gasp of pain. "No," Ziva said in a calm voice.

Ducky shook his head. "You're lying. It hurts, doesn't it?" Ducky asked gently.

Realizing she was caught in a tangled web she could not undo, Ziva nodded. "Yes, it hurts." Ziva said sighing.

Ducky looked at Ziva carefully. "Ziva, I am not surprised you are in great pain. After sustaining such serious injuries, I would not suggest any agent go back into the field until at least three months. You are no exception Ziva." Ducky said. "You almost died. You had severe internal bleeding, broken bones, many sprains, burns and the gunshot wound."

Ziva suddenly leapt off the table. As soon as she hit the ground, she hissed in pain. Ducky rushed towards her, but she held out her hand to stop him from getting any closer. "I'm fine!" Ziva said bitterly.

Ducky looked at her sadly. "You understand I am recommending this for your safety and health." Ducky said quietly.

Ziva didn't say anything as she gathered her files and stormed into the elevator.

----

"I respect your decision Ducky. Honestly, I didn't want her going back in the field. She can barely move correctly. She's withdrawn. I can easily understand why. She was mentally, physically and emotional tortured for a very long time." Gibbs said looking around the empty morgue.

"What are you going to do with her Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "I think she needs a paid vacation for a month. She should also be required to see the in-house psychiatrist for a few months." Ducky suggested.

"I don't suppose you want to be the one to tell her that." Gibbs said smiling.

Ducky gave Gibbs a sad smile.

----

"YOU'RE PUTTING ME ON PAID LEAVE! FOR A MONTH!" Ziva screeched.

McGee and Tony watched as Gibbs broke the news to Ziva in the middle of the office. "Ziva…" Gibbs said gently hoping to calm her down.

"And you want me to see a…a…a…shrank!" Ziva shouted.

"Shrink," Tony corrected quietly.

"This is crazy! You can't do this! I've done paperwork for a month now! How can you do this?" Ziva yelled.

"You need some time for the wounds to heal. You're not much use in the field all banged up." Gibbs said kindly.

"I'm NOT leaving!" Ziva hollered.

By now, the all NCIS employees were watching Ziva's outburst. Gibbs was hopelessly trying to keep her under control. McGee and Tony watched helplessly. Abby had heard the commotion and raced out of the lab. She began to watch Ziva scream as well.

Ziva finally sank down into a chair silently realizing that this was something that Gibbs was not going to change his mind on. "So when do I leave?" Ziva asked quietly.

"In one hour." Gibbs said shortly.

Ziva nodded and closed her eyes. "When do I see that…that…shrinky thing?" Ziva asked.

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday," Gibbs said softly.

Ziva sighed. It was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva took her coat and looked around. It was bad enough she was put on desk duty, but to leave…well that was something entirely different. Ziva had been almost positive she was better. Now, she wasn't sure if she was. Obviously Gibbs wouldn't send her home for no good reason.

Ziva held her coat in her hands as she walked out of the office building. "Hey!" A voice called behind her.

Ziva was now in the parking lot near her car. She turned around to see Tony standing there. Ziva gave him a small smile. "Hello Tony," Ziva said quietly.

Tony handed her a wallet. "You left this on your desk." Tony said shortly.

Ziva took it gently from his hands. "Thank you." Ziva said.

"FREEZE!" A loud, firm voice boomed from behind Ziva and Tony.

Ziva jumped and Tony spun around quickly. They found themselves face to face with a very large machine gun.

-----

"Where did Tony go?" Gibbs barked.

McGee looked around. "I…I don't know. He was supposed to give Ziva her wallet. He said he would be right back." McGee said shakily.

Gibbs looked at him hardly. "And when was that?" Gibbs asked.

"About twenty minutes ago," McGee said quietly.

Gibbs sighed and stormed off. McGee quickly followed in his wake.

-----

Gibbs stood in the middle of an empty parking lot. Only a few cars remained at such a late time. Gibbs quickly scanned the cars. Tony's car was still parked in its usual spot, but so was Ziva's. That tipped Gibbs's off that something was wrong. He pulled out his gun. Near Ziva's car, he found a small pool of blood. Gibbs quickly walked back to the elevator.

He found himself at Abby's lab within minutes. He didn't even acknowledge Abby. "I need you to look at today's parking lot tapes from twenty minutes ago." Gibbs said.

Abby looked disappointed. "No caffeine? What's this about Gibbs? Is someone in trouble?" Abby asked cautiously.

Gibbs didn't say a word. Abby pulled up the video images from twenty minutes previously. "Zoom in near Ziva's car," Gibbs ordered.

Abby did this in silence now afraid something was wrong. She watched in horror as a man with a large gun approached Ziva and Tony.

Abby felt her blood freeze as she watched.

_Tony whipped out his gun, but before he was able to get a round off, the man yanked it from his hands. Tony was very quick, but this man was much quicker. The man threw the gun far away. As Ziva was on desk duty, she did not have a gun. Ziva cautiously bent down while this was going on. _

_After the man threw Tony's gun, he noticed Ziva bending down slowly. He pointed the machine gun in her direction, but Ziva was much quicker than he was. She had pulled out a knife from her ankle holster. She aimed and threw it. The knife made its target sinking into the man's fleshy arm. He yelped with pain letting go of the machine gun. _

_Tony and Ziva went to attack him, but they had no idea they had a second attacker. Both men were able to take down Ziva and Tony and throw them into a van. They casually drove out of the parking lot. _

McGee quickly raced in. He had been following Gibbs, but lost him. "I was looking everywhere for you boss. Is something wrong?" McGee asked.

Gibbs never took his eyes off the screen. McGee looked at the screen and saw Tony and Ziva being kidnapped. "You tell me." Gibbs said walking out of the lab.

McGee was still watching in surprise.

-----

Tony and Ziva were tied and blindfolded in the back of the van. "Ziva?" Tony asked quietly.

"What?" Ziva snapped.

Tony was never one to show concern, but he felt utterly concerned at that moment. Ziva had been kidnapped not long ago and now she was kidnapped again. "Uh…nothing. Just making sure you're here." Tony said softly.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

-----

Gibbs stormed into the director's office. "Jethro!" Jenny said almost shrieking. "Don't you knock anymore?"

Gibbs looked at her coldly. "Two of my agents were kidnapped about twenty minutes ago. What the hell is going on Jen?" Gibbs asked angrily.

Jenny looked confused. "What? What's going on? What do you mean two agents were kidnapped?" Jenny asked.

"About a month ago Ziva was kidnapped. Twenty minutes ago, she and agent DiNozzo were kidnapped. Can I make myself any clearer?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny looked shocked. "Oh my josh! This is terrible…" Jenny began.

"Yes, it is. In less then two months time, several unauthorized people have been able to get into the NCIS parking lot and building take agents. Are you trying to get my people killed?" Gibbs asked angrily.

Jenny looked at him softly. "Jethro, I'm sorry. I suppose the security isn't very good…" Jenny began.

"You suppose?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny sighed. "It _isn't_." Jenny said correcting herself for Gibbs. "We'll find them. Special Agent David and DiNozzo are two of the best agents we have."

"Is that _supposed_ to comfort me?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded. "If you need any supplies or extra agents or anything, just ask me." Jenny offered.

"How 'bout you get better security so we don't risk losing an agent?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded taking the hint. "I'll take care of it Jethro." Jenny said.

Gibbs left the office as quickly as he came.

-----

Tony heard people around him speaking an odd language. The van eventually came to a halt. Tony and Ziva were dragged out of the van. Tony and Ziva were forced to walk a rather long way until they were shoved into somewhere. The force of the shove caused Ziva to fall onto hard cement. "Ziva?" Tony asked cautiously.

Ziva struggled to sit up. "What do you want Tony?" Ziva asked in a very angry tone.

"Hey, don't get mad at me here!" Tony exclaimed.

There was another long silence. It was broken when a door creaked open and someone's heavy boots were heard slowly walking across the cement. "Hello Ms. David." A cold voice greeted. "So we meet again."

Ziva didn't have to think for longer than a second to remember whose voice it was. It was the man with the crooked nose. "I see you've brought a friend to this little humble home of mine." Timothy Green continued.

Gibbs had told Ziva that they caught the guy who kidnapped her and that the others were dead. Timothy Green was supposed to be in jail. Something wasn't right.

----

As soon as Gibbs walked into the bullpen, a shaky McGee walked over to him. "Green escaped from prison two days ago." McGee said quietly.

Immediately, Gibbs grew very angry. "WHAT?" Gibbs shouted.

Many agents looked up from their work. Gibbs once again stormed up to Jenny's office. McGee stood back letting Jenny handle with the very angry Gibbs.

----

Jenny sighed. She could hear Gibbs's angry footsteps. Gibbs threw open the door. "Why didn't you tell me Green escaped? Didn't you think he might come after Ziva or another agent again? Why are you so careless?" Gibbs asked rapidly.

Jenny stood up from her desk. "Sit down Jethro." Jenny said firmly.

Gibbs did not. "It is not a request Agent Gibbs, it's an order." Jenny said sternly.

Gibbs sat down. "Now, let's talk this over rationally." Jenny said. "I knew Green escaped, but saw no threat to NCIS thus not feeling the need to alert you or panic Ziva. Green poised as no threat to anyone when he escaped. Many federal agents are looking for Green as we speak. They think they might know where he is. If Green kidnapped Ziva and Tony, then they'll be able to find them relatively quickly."

"You didn't think he was a threat? It never crossed your mind he might try to kill my agents?" Gibbs asked in a calm yet angered voice.

"You need to calm down Jethro and smarten up! I have never seen you like this before. You are way out of line and certainly out of character." Jenny said.

"You've never seen me like this because I've never lost two agents before!" Gibbs said leaping up.

Jenny watched Gibbs storm away again realizing that there was no chance Ziva and Tony would make it out alive…and Gibbs knew it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why are you so determined to get revenge on Gibbs? We all know you did it." Tony said realizing that the voice belonged to Timothy Green.

Tony felt his blindfold being taken off. Tony saw Green's crooked nose and his cold stare. "I want Gibbs to know what it feels like to loose something very close to him." Green said icily.

"Why Ziva and I?" Tony asked.

"You weren't part of the plan. I figured if I were to kill Ziva, then he would feel especially guilty for not protecting her again. However, now I have two agents and Gibbs will really understand." Green muttered.

"Maybe if you didn't kill your brother then you wouldn't have lost him." Tony suggested bitterly.

Green smiled at Tony. "True." Green said before slamming a steel door.

Tony noticed Ziva hadn't said much nor did she move much. Tony slowly crawled over to Ziva. He managed to untie her blindfold. She still didn't open her eyes. "Ziva?" Tony called softly. "Are you alright?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes Tony. I'm fine." Ziva said unconvincingly.

Tony a sharp pang of sympathy in his heart. "It's going to be alright." Tony said.

Ziva opened her eyes and Tony saw they were laced with tears. "Tony, you and I know that isn't true. There's only Gibbs and McGee looking for us. There's not enough manstrength to find us." Ziva said.

Silently Tony corrected Ziva. _Manpower_ Tony corrected, _not manstrength. _"You never give up Ziva." Tony noted. "So why are you giving up now?"

Ziva looked at him sadly. "I'm not giving up, just coming to face the truth." Ziva said.

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. "Ziva, we're going to be fine. Gibbs is looking for us. He won't stop looking for us." Tony said.

"I just don't see the point of doing this anymore. I don't want to be tortured anymore." Ziva said quietly.

Tony looked at her. Then Ziva's expression changed. "Turn around," Ziva ordered.

"What?" Tony asked surprised.

"If you and I turn around, I can undo your binds. After your hands are free, you can untie me and we can then break down the door. We'll have to quickly get by the other kidnappers and run." Ziva said. "We're not giving up."

-----

Jenny raced after Gibbs. She caught up to him just as he was sitting down at his desk. "Jethro, I wasn't finished with our conversation." Jenny stated.

Gibbs looked up at her with tired eyes. "What?" Gibbs asked half annoyed and half tired.

Jenny sighed. "I just wanted to tell you, I called in some favors. The FBI and CIA have agreed to help us look for Tony and Ziva. They are more than eager to help." Jenny said.

Gibbs looked at her amused. "You called in the CIA?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded. "I helped them out once or twice and so they owe me." Jenny said. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a terrible director."

Gibbs sighed. "Jen, I don't know what I'm going to do. We know that Green kidnapped them, but where are they? Where would a fugitive run?" Gibbs asked tiredly.

"Try looking into Green's personal life. He might be staying with a close friend or his mother." Jenny suggested.

"You make a better agent Jen." Gibbs muttered leaping up. "McGee!"

McGee jumped up from his desk upon hearing his name being called. "Yes boss?" McGee asked.

"I need you to get Abby." Gibbs growled.

McGee nodded and quickly left towards Abby's lab. Within minutes, Abby and McGee return. "What is it?" Abby asked concerned.

"I need you to run a background check on Green." Gibbs said swiftly.

Abby looked surprised. "Why?" Abby asked.

"Because I need McGee here to help me out in the field and we don't have any other agents." Gibbs muttered.

Abby nodded. "Alright," Abby said suddenly quiet.

Abby sat down at McGee's computer and started typing away quickly. McGee looked at Gibbs. "What are we going to do boss?" McGee asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to jail." Gibbs said grabbing his coat.

Jenny smiled as a confused McGee followed Gibbs out into the elevator.

----

Tony smiled at her. "That's the spirit!" Tony encouraged. "But I have only one question, how are we going to escape Green? We don't know how many men there are, we don't know if they're armed, in fact, we don't know much at all. It's risky."

Ziva sighed. "I know, but…we have to do something." Ziva said.

Tony looked at her. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Tony asked smiling.

Ziva looked at him angrily. "No! What does that have to do with anything? How can you think about…" Ziva slowly realized what Tony was trying to say. She smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Next time Green comes in here, just ask and be aware." Tony said.

Ziva nodded. "Unless you want me to ask," Tony offered aware that Ziva seemed slightly nervous.

Ziva shook her head. "They would be suspicious if you asked." Ziva said calmly.

Tony nodded admiring her bravery.

----

Minutes after making the plan to gather information, Green walked back into the room. His eyes were wild with fear and his nose appeared to be more crooked than ever. He pulled out a gun. Before Ziva or Tony even realized the gun was out, there was a large bang. Another bang proceeded the first bang.

And then there was nothing. Nothing but silence.

A/N- Sorry about updating so late! I've been really busy! Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon. Once again, very sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Three Months Later **

A tall, slender woman walked the darkened halls of NCIS. She finally spotted an old gray haired man. "Good morning boss!" The woman greeted happily.

The man turned around. It was Gibbs. "Morning Sandy." Gibbs replied in his grumpy manner.

McGee strode in and sat down. Sandy Whicker sat down at Ziva's desk. Another man walked in. He was slightly shorter than McGee and had a boyish looking face. He sat down at Tony's desk. "Good morning boss." The man greeted.

"Morning Little." Gibbs replied again in a grumpy manner.

James Little booted up Tony's computer. Jenny walked down the stairs and stopped before she got to the bottom. "May I see you in my office Jethro?" Jenny asked kindly.

Gibbs gave her an angry look. However, Jenny returned it with an even sterner stare. Gibbs started up the stairs and Jenny retreated to her office. Gibbs followed Jenny into her office. She barely had time to close the door before Gibbs was firing off questions left and right. Jenny walked around her desk and sat down. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sit down." Jenny requested quietly.

Gibbs did not sit down. "What is this about Jenny?" Gibbs demanded.

Jenny sighed. "It's been three months since Ziva and Tony were kidnapped. You still haven't been able to let go. You've kept their papers, pictures, computers, everything in the exact way they left it. It's almost like you expect them to come back…" Jenny began.

"I do." Gibbs said.

Jenny looked at him sadly. "Jethro, there's no way someone like Green would keep Ziva and Tony alive. It's been too much time. I think that you need to see someone to help you face reality…" Jenny began.

Gibbs looked at her coldly. "I don't need to face reality…" Gibbs began.

Jenny cut Gibbs off. "I think you do. We found Green." Jenny stated waiting for a reaction from Gibbs.

"Great, let's interview him and see what he knows." Gibbs said.

Jenny looked at him with another sad face. "I'm afraid Ducky can do all the talking he wants, but I doubt he'll get a response." Jenny said.

Gibbs sank into a chair. "He's dead?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. "The border patrol caught him trying to cross the border to Mexico. When they attempted to stop him, he pulled out a gun and shot himself." Jenny said.

Gibbs put his head in his hands. "Do you understand what this could conclude?" Jenny asked softly.

Gibbs knew, but he didn't dare nod. Jenny continued. "Why would a fugitive kill himself unless he had done something else while he was loose? Jethro, I think you need to face the fact that Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo are deceased." Jenny said quietly.

Gibbs looked at her angrily jumping up. "Do you have any evidence to support this theory?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded. "In the truck Green was using we found a shirt and a pair of jeans soaked in blood. The blood matches Ziva's and Tony's. Abby and Ducky think that the amount of blood is huge and that the person would probably be dead." Jenny answered.

Gibbs shook his head. "They're not dead." Gibbs said confidently walking out of the room quickly.

Jenny watched him leave with tears in her eyes.

-----

Ziva's heart pounded with fear. They had almost made it. Almost! It was so close. She could feel the blood rushing to her ears. Then she heard the words that lifted her spirit. She smiled with relief and turned to Tony. He too was smiling. They were going home.

A/N- Again, another cliffe and again sorry about the delay!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs couldn't help but face the facts. He kept telling himself that Abby and Ducky had made a mistake. After a few minutes, he knew that he was just…making excuses. He was looking for a way to avoid the facts. It took him a few hours for it to sink in, but when it did, it hurt. Ziva and Tony were dead. There wasn't any changing that.

Sandy Whicker was a good agent as was James Little, but Gibbs could never see that. He always commented on how they didn't do things the right way and how Tony and Ziva would never make those mistakes. Sandy and James had been patient for a while as they knew what it was like for someone to loose a team mate, but after a while, it grew old.

Again, Jenny appeared at the top of the stairs summoning Gibbs up. Gibbs once again stormed up the steps. "What is it now Jenny?" Gibbs barked even before he got into her office.

Jenny was smiling at him as she led him inside her office. There Gibbs saw a young woman with her head bowed down. Her black wavy hair covered her face. There was also a young man smiling widely at Gibbs. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed in shock.

It was because of Gibbs shocked voice that the woman looked up revealing a smile as well. "Ziva!" Gibbs said surprised. "What…how…?"

"Hey boss," Tony said surprisingly quiet.

Ziva gave Gibbs a swift nod. "So are we going to be able to be put back on Gibbs's team?" Ziva asked Jenny.

Jenny nodded. "Of course." Jenny said.

Gibbs was still looking at them in shock. "What happened? Where were you for the past three months?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "Ah there's nothing to that. We were just dangling off of a roof, shot at and then put in the witness protection program…" Tony began.

Gibbs walked over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Seriously DiNozzo!" Gibbs said firmly.

Tony nodded. "I am serious. If you don't believe me, ask Ziva." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at Ziva who nodded. "It's a long story." Ziva muttered.

-----Flashback-----

Green fired his two shots into the ceiling. That scared Ziva and Tony enough to silence them. "They've released a photo of me! I won't be able to leave this place…" Green was shouting.

Green grabbed Ziva who fought back vigorously. Green's friends helped carry Tony and Ziva out into a van. Green drove around for hours until he dragged them out onto a roof.

It was a very odd situation. Tony was pushed over the edge and Ziva reached out for him. She lay flat on her stomach holding onto Tony. When she looked down, she saw that they were at least ten stories high. There was no way Tony would survive such a fall. As Ziva began to heave Tony up, she heard a click of a gun. "Don't move." Green's cruel voice said.

Ziva froze. "If you attempt to move, I'll shoot your brains out. You'll let go of your little lover here and you'll both die. Now, if you let him go, I won't shoot you." Green said sadistically.

Ziva looked around frantically. Luckily the building was old. "Alright, I'm going to drop him." Ziva said.

Tony looked at her fearfully. Ziva looked over at once area hoping that Tony would get her plan. She mouthed numbers at him hoping he would understand. When Ziva mouthed three, she swung Tony with all her might onto an old fire escape a few feet below and to the right of them. Tony fell hard, but he was alright. Ziva then turned on her back and fought Green. Green shot a few rounds at Ziva, but ended up running away.

Ziva and Tony were picked up by US Marshals and put in the witness protection program.

-----End Flashback----

"And you have no idea how terrible these past weeks have been!" Tony exclaimed once Ziva got done telling Gibbs their tale.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I've had to live with her. She was Mrs. Jason Townsend. I was Jason Townsend! It was so terrible!" Tony said dramatically.

Ziva shot him a look. "Well at least you didn't have to teach Hebrew to a bunch of snotty American kids in some middle school! They always called me Mrs. Rachel Wacky Townsend!" Ziva fired back.

"Do you think that accounting was any easier? I had to work…" Tony began.

Gibbs was laughing. "Now you know why I was married three times." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Tony nodded. "I would have been killed by Green then have been stuck with him 24/7! I was like a chipmunk!" Ziva said.

"Crab. You were like a crab." Tony corrected.

Ziva gave him a firm stare. "Or chipmunk," Tony said pretending to be afraid of Ziva.

Gibbs happily listened to their bickering as they made their way downstairs. There, Abby, McGee and Ducky greeted them. Alls well that ends well.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

A/N- Sorry it was so short and didn't have many details, but I've been so busy. I really needed to end it. Hope you like it though! If you liked this story, check out my others.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
